


"I can't take this anymore"

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Day 2, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: "She feels the stares anytime her phone lights up.Hears him cry at night when she gets home at 3 in the morning.Sees the bags under his eyes as he lifts their daughter into the air and swings her around."Or Day 2 of Febuwhump 2021, "I can't take this anymore"
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Other(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I can't take this anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Unfaithful by Rihanna

Her phone buzzes with a text, “I can’t wait for tonight.”

She feels her stomach twists in knots. 

> I feel it in the air
> 
> As I'm doing my hair
> 
> Preparing for another date
> 
> A kiss upon my cheek
> 
> As he reluctantly
> 
> Asks if I'm gonna be out late
> 
> I say I won't be long
> 
> Just hanging with the girls
> 
> A lie I didn't have to tell

She feels the bed dip with his weight and his arm wraps around her, “How long?”

“I’ll be home late tonight, the girls want to bar hop.”

He nods his head and releases a sigh.

> Because we both know
> 
> Where I'm about to go
> 
> And we know it very well
> 
> 'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful
> 
> And it kills him inside
> 
> To know that I am happy with some other guy
> 
> I can see him dying

She feels the stares anytime her phone lights up. 

Hears him cry at night when she gets home at 3 in the morning. 

Sees the bags under his eyes as he lifts their daughter into the air and swings her around. 

> I don't wanna do this anymore
> 
> I don't wanna be the reason why
> 
> Every time I walk out the door
> 
> I see him die a little more inside
> 
> I don't wanna hurt him anymore
> 
> I don't wanna take away his life

“You can’t keep doing this.” 

“I know.”

“Do you? That man loves you but you’re killing him every time.”

“I know.”

“Is that all you can say?”

> I don't wanna be
> 
> A murderer

Peter kisses her head, “I love you.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head, “I can’t take this anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Febuwhump and I'm already stressed about writing and school lol.
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara  
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
